dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Atom: Armageddon Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = Fight Scene | Synopsis1 = Captain Atom faces off with the WildC.A.T.s. However, the WildC.A.T.s decide not to fight against him all at once, and have a game of to see who goes first and then last against Atom. Captain Atom (who is bewildered with the WildC.A.T.s' "insane" decision) takes the opportunity to leave while they are "playing". Unfortunately, Maul won the game first too soon and quickly take Atom by the foot and smash him into the ground. Maul then continuously pummels Captain Atom into the ground and all the way into a subway station. Atom, having previously tapped into the Pentagon's defense computers, analyze Maul and immediately knows his weakness: by manipulating the atoms surrounding Maul and reverting him back into Jeremy. Captain Atom then sends Jeremy flying out of the station and lands some distance away from his team. Atom then flies out of the hole and confronts the WildC.A.T.s. Meanwhile, outside of Washington, Nikola Hanssen is too reluctant to accept herself as a "superhero", but Cole Cash states that she is what she is and that she can either be a hero or a villain. Cole then receives a call from the WildC.A.T.s who request his help. Above Earth, Jenny Quantum and The Doctor of The Authority watches Captain Atom fighting Voodoo from their monitors in the Carrier. The two then decide to "invite" Captain Atom over. Back on Earth, Voodoo almost have the advantage over Captain Atom by controlling the iron inside his bloodstream, but is defeated when Atom sends an over-surge of information into Voodoo's mind while she was telepathically probing his mind, overwhelming her into a concussion. Warblade then battles Captain Atom, in which his blades can cut through Atom's skin. As Warblade taunts him, Atom simply blasts him away and sends him impacting into the base of the Washington Monument. This leaves Zealot the last opponent poised to fight Atom, who tries to reason her to stop the fight. But Zealot refuses to comply. With her Kherubum sword, Zealot manages to deflect Captain Atom's nuclear powers and have him at the killing point. However, Atom saw a gas main while he was punched into the ground by Maul and detonates it right underneath them. A distance away from the Washington Monument, Cole and Nikola have arrived via Cole's teleportation device from behind a police barrier. Cole then tells Nikola to concentrate her powers to teleporting themselves to the scene of Captain Atom's battle, in which Nikola surprisingly does and find themselves there. After exploding the gas main, Captain Atom checks an unconscious Zealot and finds her to be okay. He is then confronted by a battle-ready Cole (as Grifter). But, before Grifter could fight him, The Doctor and Jenny Quantum creates a Shift-Door for Atom and send him to the moon, where he is then greeted by a lone figure who informs him of having watching him for some time and plans to show him what "real power is all about." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *wildstormresource }} Category:Kusar Blade/Appearances